<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Home by Lemonsgetbored2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566324">Better Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonsgetbored2/pseuds/Lemonsgetbored2'>Lemonsgetbored2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Extremely Underage, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Underage Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonsgetbored2/pseuds/Lemonsgetbored2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quackity has been forced to be woth Jschaltt for so long, he can handle it by now. But what he can't handle is seeing Schlatt treat the poor toddler the same way.</p><p>He needs to change something he needs to give tubbo a better home</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This isn't gonna be a don't fic. And I don't know if there will be any actual ships. For now it's just angst</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Typically, every family has its own routines. Usually normal. You'll get the one parent to finish dinner then after a nice family dinner, the kids brush their teeth, go to bed. Then repeat again again and again. </p><p>That was the suburban repetitive nothingness quackity could only dream of. </p><p>Instead of a parent making dinner every night, it was 15-year-old Alex in the kitchen making food for the man he was forced to call his boyfriend. And Said boyfriends four-year-old son. </p><p>And instead of the kids brushing their teeth and going to bed, he gets Schlatt either dragging him or that poor baby upstairs for "playtime" </p><p>Most nights it's usually the teen that the Ram man would take to their room, throw on the bed and let the "Honey! Slow down please" fall on deaf ears. </p><p>And Alex was used to it, he's been in this hell hole for 5 years now, everyone around him has stopped questions why he wears sunglasses when it's dark outside. </p><p>They've stopped questioning why a rich man suddenly took ownership of a ten-year-old boy, no one cares. </p><p>But what Alex isn't used to is when Schlatt picks up the toddler and brings them up to his room. </p><p>It isn't long before he can hear the pleads. "Daddy! That hurts! Daddy, I don't wanna play anymore! Stop please!" Is all that can ring through Alex's head. </p><p>It's the please he hears every time is poor Tubbo up there and not him. 'I should be up there not him. They dont deserve this. Thier just a baby. They did nothing to earn this' Alex thought. </p><p>He sat in their living room doing his best to keep in sobs when he heard the sounds stop. He perked up and basically ran up to give the baby aftercare like usual. </p><p>Alex looked at the familiar scene in front of him. He watched Schlatt lazily get dressed, but he didnt wants to focus on the monster standing at the end of the bed. </p><p>Instead turning his eyes towards the shaking toddler at the top of the velvet sheets. He looked them up and down deciding he needed a bath. Seeing the mess thier dad had left them in. </p><p>Alex did his best to keep his tears inside as he picked up the small boy who imedidently clung onto the teen, he was the one person Tubbo felt safty with. </p><p>"Bathtime!" Alec said letting his sweet "motherly" voice slip to the front as he carried the Burrnete out of the room. He hummed keeping up his fale happiness as he made his way to the bathtub and started to fill it up. </p><p>He had it as the right height and temperature and slowly started to place them in watching them slowly hiss in pain. </p><p>Alex just had to do what he normally did, ignoring thier pain, he knew there was nothing he could do....nothing could do. </p><p>Alex let himself think about if there was anything he could do to help the toddler. As he washed him up, doing his best to clean him without scaring him and having another freakout. Soon Alex felt like he cleaned him the most he could. </p><p>He looked at the crying boy . he examined thier small round face as tears stained thier cheeks. </p><p>Alex soon just wrapped them in a towel as he scooped them up and started to bring them to their toy filled room. Looked almost like the toddler's room was someone trying to show off thier wealth. Schlatt usually would just buy tubbo things instead of actually being a father to them. </p><p>Alex helped the brunette get dressed in thier little onesie. He went to ruffle the boy's hair before hissing breaking the soft silence that caked the atmosphere. </p><p>"Gah, it seems your horns are growing buddy." Quackity chuckled out as he sucked on the little bit of bleeding skin on his finger. </p><p>"Im sorry daddy..." Tubbo said, not even guggling with him. They were still crying from the assault. </p><p>Alex picked Tubbo up and brought them to thier small little bed and went to tuck them in as tight as he could looking down at thier tear-stained face. He felt his lip quiver as tears slowly started to fall from his eyes. He loved the toddler more than anything and not being able to help him, or see him laugh as much anymore was killing him. </p><p>Alex hugged Tubbo as tightly as he could as he sobbed profusely. The toddler was slightly panicked, they rarely ever seen quackity cry. They kissed alexes light brown cheek. "Please dont cry daddy," Tubbo said as he hugged him back. </p><p>The teen rubbed thier back lightly as he cried. "It's ok tubbo. Sometimes it's good to cry. it's ok..." He said as he kissed the baby's head before slowly started to stand up. Seeing a bit of a smile on thier face. </p><p>"Goodnight buddy. I love you..." Alex said as he walked towards the doorway, he looked like he was almost examing thier room. "I love you too daddy," Tubbo said as they curled up to get comfortable. </p><p>Alex smiled to himself ad he closed the door and started to walk out of the room and down the hallway into him and...Schlatts room. </p><p>Alex sighed as he saw the man lying in bed still awake. Being casual like he did nothing wrong. Alex wanted nothing more than to try and hurt him...but he wasnt an idiot, and besides. He had his own plan he didnt wanna fuck up. </p><p>Alex just quietly slipped into bed and rolled over, closing his eyes trying his best to relax as he faked sleep. Schlatt didnt even bother to talk to his "boyfriend." Just rolling over and going to bed himself. </p><p>The teen continuously peeked over thier shoulders to see if the Ram was still awake. He let out a humm as he saw him sleeping next to him. </p><p>Alex slowly slipped out of bed. He went downstairs to thier storage room and began rummaging to find a box he could use. </p><p>He tried his best not to think about himself. When he was left in a box as a toddler. Only for one family to pick him up, then to be bassed from family to family before finally ending up where he is now. </p><p>He finally found a box big enough for tubbo and some of thier stuff and began to trot upstairs trying his best to move quietly. He snuck into the toddler's room he moved some toys he knew Tubbo loved around the borders of the box. </p><p>Thats when he carefully wrapped tubbo in his blanket. Gingerly laying the boy down in the box. Smiling at them seeing them still hold onto thier stuffed bee that was the size of Alexes head. </p><p>Alex didnt even notice a tear or two falls from his eyes. He loved the baby so much, and he knew he wouldn't be able to see tubbo for a while after this. </p><p>Alex picked up tubbo knowing the place he had to go to, he began to carefully take the box out of the house. Walking with them through the city. Trying his best to stay quiet and gentle the whole way through. He soon saw the house he was looking for and placed the toddler filled box onto the porch getting ready to leave when he heard tubbo speak. </p><p>"Daddy?" They said in confusion as they sat up. Tubbo looked around. Holding thier bee tighter. "Hey, buddy..." Quackity said as he knelt down next to the box. </p><p>"Wh-where are we?" Tubbo asked scared as they looked around. Alex already felt more tears fall, surprised he could cry so much in a day. </p><p>"This is a better home for you," Alex said as he ran his hands through thier hair. Watching out for thier horns. He gave tubbo a sad smile choking back sobs. </p><p>"You won't see daddy for a long time. Like years, but i will come back for you once things get better. I promise." He said in his soft comforting voice. </p><p>The toddler started to join him in crying. They didnt want to be separated from thier daddy. "But this way, other daddy don't hurt you anymore," Alex said. He leaned into the box and hugged him. </p><p>"I love you little Lamb." He said as he showers the ram hybrids head in kisses. "I love you, daddy." They said. They looked around thier box and handed Alex a smaller stuffed be.<br/>"As a goodbye..." The sweet toddler said. The teen smiled and grabbed the bee. He was going to say something else when he saw the sun coming up. His eyes widened as he tried to turn around and run as fast as he could leaving Tubbo all alone. Theh curled up and cried. Thats when he noticed a cat walking by thier box. </p><p>Tubbo peeked thier head up and watched as the cat scratched at the door, only a few seconds later they watched as the door opened. </p><p>Tubbo looked up to see a boy, who looked around 14-16, brunette, in sweats a sweater, and big round glasses staring wide eyes at tubbo. Who admittedly, looked awful. </p><p>They were a toddler covered in hikes and bruises, in a box full of toys all alone on a stranger's doorstep. </p><p>So it wasnt surprising the teen looking at them seemed shocked. "Daaad!" He called as he turned inside the house, he was clearly panicking. </p><p>"Yes, Wilbur?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will definitely be making more parts to this haha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>